


Un nasir para Logen

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other, logen llorando porque quiere mucho a su familia, maryam tiene a logen adoptadísimo, y siendo feliz porque es lo que se merece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Idris ha puesto un huevo.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Un nasir para Logen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/gifts).



> Si Logen es de la familia real de Granth honorariamente pues se merece un nasir también, ¿no?
> 
> (Gracias a @Silliel por ayudarme a escoger pajarito el ideal)

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya? —pregunto, impaciente, mientras Samira, Fausto y Casilda me arrastran las Estrellas saben hacia dónde.

—¡No, y no hagas trampas! ¡No se vale mirar antes de tiempo! —me amonesta la más joven de los hermanos, cuando se da cuenta de que tengo la intención de echar un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Por la leve brisa que noto, deduzco que nos encontramos en los jardines de palacio, aunque aún no entiendo la razón ni el porqué de tanto secretismo. Oigo la risa de Fausto y eso me ablanda un poco, así que dejo de quejarme.

—Ya casi estamos —me asegura, tirando de mi mano.

En apenas un par de minutos me hacen detenerme y Samira, ilusionada, me avisa de que ya puedo mirar. Intrigado, abro los ojos, pero frente a mí sólo hay un árbol. Me vuelvo hacia los tres, algo indignado.

—Vale, a ver, ¿qué es eso tan increíble que no podía perderme? ¿Qué queréis que haga con el árbol?

Samira pone los ojos en blanco y se adelanta, apartando algunas de las hojas y dejando al descubierto un nido.

Un nido con un huevo en su interior.

—¿Es...?

—Un huevo de nasir —asiente Fausto.

Parpadeo, perplejo por lo que hay ante mí. Jamás había visto uno antes, pero es tan deslumbrante y colorido como las propias aves mágicas de Granth. Casilda me anima a que me acerque para apreciarlo mejor.

—Es de _Idris_ —murmura Samira, mirándolo con muchísimo cariño—. _Aesir_ se ha enterado esta mañana y me lo ha mostrado. —El colibrí que descansa en el hombro de la princesa pía, orgulloso de su descubrimiento—. He ido corriendo a contárselo a Fausto. ¿No es increíble? ¡Logen! ¿¡Sabes lo que quiere decir esto?!

No sé demasiado sobre los nasires, a pesar de llevar viviendo en la isla varios años. Mis únicos conocimientos se limitan a que son extremadamente leales, que cada uno tiene un vínculo irrompible con un miembro de la familia real, y que dicen por ahí que sólo ponen huevos cuando...

_Oh._

Me giro hacia los príncipes, ansioso, y parecen contentos de que me haya dado cuenta del porqué de la existencia de ese huevo.

—¿¡Casilda va a tener un bebé?!

Espero que me den una confirmación, entusiasmados, puesto que los nasires se aparean al mismo tiempo que un nuevo miembro de la familia real está a punto de nacer. Pero lo único que recibo es a una Samira llevándose una mano a la frente, a una Casilda ruborizándose y a un Fausto riéndose de mí.

—No, Logen, Casilda no va a tener un bebé —explica Samira, exasperada.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Entonces, por qué _Idris_ ha puesto un huevo?

De pronto, como si hubiera oído nuestra conversación, el nasir de mi amigo aparece volando y se posa sobre el nido, protegiendo a su huevo. Observo a _Idris_ durante unos segundos, todavía confuso.

—Esa es la cuestión, Logen —dice Fausto entonces—. Casilda no está embarazada. Así que no va a nacer ningún miembro de la familia real por ahora. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengamos ningún nuevo integrante —añade rápidamente.

Mi cabeza va a estallar. Me dirijo a Samira y Fausto al preguntar, preocupado:

—...¿Quién de vosotros dos va a casarse?

Samira gruñe, frustrada.

—¡Estamos hablando de ti, idiota!

Y eso me deja aún más desconcertada. ¿De mí? ¿Cómo pueden estar hablando de mí? Si hay algo que estoy seguro que no poseo es sangre real. Como si pudiera ver mis dudas reflejadas en todo mi rostro, Casilda comienza a explicarme, calmada:

—Que alguien se uniera a nuestra familia a través del matrimonio no sería suficiente como para que se crease una conexión especial con un nasir. Nuestro padre y Adiel no la tienen —me recuerda—. Pero en tu caso es... diferente.

—Es único —dice Samira—. ¡No sabíamos ni que fuera posible!

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —pregunto, sin comprender nada todavía.

Es Fausto el que responde, con una tierna sonrisa:

—Eres de la familia, Logen.

Y no era consciente de lo mucho que podrían afectarme esas palabras hasta que me doy cuenta de que mis mejillas están húmedas. Samira corre a abrazarme, y ya no puedo dejar de llorar. En Granth me he sentido acogido de una forma que nunca llegué a sentir en Verve ni en Idyll. Desde el primer día, desde que llegué a palacio, me han tratado como uno más, me han dejado sentarme en su misma mesa, pero nunca me había sentido lo suficientemente digno de llamarlos mi familia. Me resultaba un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, el desear que me quisieran de la misma forma que yo a ellos.

No sabía que se podía querer así. Y mucho menos que el sentimiento pudiera ser mutuo.

Samira obliga a sus hermanos a unirse al abrazo, entre lágrimas. Me fijo en _Idris_ , que parece que asiente, confirmándome que de verdad tengo un lugar en esta familia.

Sonrío, y abrazo a los príncipes con más fuerza.

***

Una de las tardes en las que me paso a ver cómo está el huevo de _Idris_ , de él nace un magnífico polluelo. Soy lo primero que ve al salir del cascarón, y esa simple idea hace que me emocione como nunca antes. El pequeño es bautizado como _Iteru_ , y pronto empieza a seguirme a todas partes. Aún le cuesta volar, así que lo ayudo conjurando pequeñas brisas para darle un empujón. Y él me lo agradece con su canto.

Cuando eso ocurre, por fin entiendo la conexión que dice tener mi familia con sus respectivos compañeros.

El joven nasir no tarda en tomar la forma de un pájaro distinto después de pasar varios días junto a mí. Es elegante, con plumas negras y grises, y una franja blanca en el cuello. No sé nada sobre tipos de aves, así que es la reina Maryam la que comenta, al ver a _Iteru_ transformado:

—Un mirlo capiblanco. —Sonríe—. Es adecuado.

Observamos a mi compañero, que está revoloteando por el pasillo alegremente. Acaba apoyando sus patas sobre mi dedo, y me acaricia mi mejilla con su cabecita. Le devuelvo la sonrisa a la reina, sin tener duda alguna de sus palabras.

—Gracias, majestad.

Ella posa una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Bienvenido a la familia. Oficialmente.

_Iteru_ me dedica uno de sus cantos, y sé con certeza que nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora.


End file.
